


Такой же идиот, как ты

by BlueSunrise



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 18:02:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3578772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueSunrise/pseuds/BlueSunrise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>АУ, в которой Баки не падает с поезда, Стив просыпается в двадцать первом веке не один, а в компании, и ни один из них не знает, как сказать о своих чувствах, не глядя в глаза смерти.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Такой же идиот, как ты

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Your Kind of Idiot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1744628) by [dirtybinary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtybinary/pseuds/dirtybinary). 



Иногда по ночам, когда кажется, что четыре стены их квартиры смыкаются вокруг, и по телевизору ничего интересного нет, они выбираются на крышу, смотреть, как вращается мир. Стив делает наброски в планшете, стараясь привыкнуть рисовать стилом; Баки курит и бурчит, что сигареты теперь совершенного неправильного вкуса, и это почти как в прежние времена. Только это не так, и назад пути нет.

Однажды Стив спросил, просто ради собственного спокойствия: 

– Ты когда-нибудь жалел, что запрыгнул со мной на тот самолет?

Баки мученически улыбнулся из-под длинных прядей волос и выпустил тонкую струйку дыма в его сторону, просто потому что мог, просто потому, что они пережили чертово крушение самолета, и астма Стива больше не повод для беспокойства. 

– Черт, нет, - лениво и довольно сказал он. – А ты когда-либо жалел, что не выпрыгнул, как я советовал?

\- Нет, - ответил Стив, и больше они об этом не говорили.

 

*** 

 

Это началось в тот день, когда все чуть не закончилось: они спрыгнули на скорый поезд в Швейцарских Альпах, и солдат ГИДРЫ с лазерным ружьем едва не сбросил Баки с поезда. (Что спустя семьдесят лет стало одной из промашек, насчет которых Стив не переставал его шпынять). 

К этому моменту Стив уже столько раз бывал близок к смерти, что жизнь даже не мелькает у него перед глазами, когда он перевешивается через оторванную взрывом стенку вагона и видит, что кончики его пальцев не дотягиваются до Баки. В его воображении возникает разумный выбор, альтернатива смерти. Он может остаться там, где сейчас, одной рукой крепко цепляясь за выступ стенки вагона и беспомощно протягивая другую; и когда Баки ускользнет от него навсегда, он взвоет от горя, и вернется в лагерь, и выслушает банальные утешения полковника и добрые слова Пегги (и может быть, она выйдет за него замуж, и они осядут где-то в Европе, потому что он никогда теперь не сможет вернуться в Бруклин, где все будет напоминать ему о Баки, а что если ему встретится Бонни или Конни, как там ее звали, и ему придется рассказать ей о том, как до Баки было три дюйма, а он все равно не смог до него дотянуться, и она будет рыдать, потому что так и не успела сказать, что любит его, а Стиву придется кусать губу, чтобы не ляпнуть, я тоже, сестричка, я тоже)…

… и он думает – к черту разумный выбор.

Баки понимает его намерение за секунду до того, как он воплощает его в жизнь, его глаза с беспомощным ужасом распахиваются.

\- Не смей, Стив! – орет он охрипшим от муки голосом. – Не смей, мать твою!

Но мозг Стива воспринимает «не смей» как «сделай это немедленно, слабак», и он уже разжимает крепко сжатые на опоре пальцы, и бросается вперед, чтобы дотянуться до Баки. Его ладони хватают протянутую руку, и в ту же секунду они слышат жуткий стон ломающегося металла, и поручень, за который цеплялся Баки, летит вниз, к скалам ущелья. А затем оба падают. Ноги Стива инстинктивно обхватывают что-то твердое и надежное - край перегородки, или подножку, или, возможно, сегодняшнее чудо - ему все равно, он знает только, что они болтаются на стенке вагона и пока еще не окончательно умерли. 

\- Отпусти! - кричит ему Баки. – Или я утяну тебя за собой!

\- Ни за что, - пыхтит Стив. Его руки и ноги сейчас выскочат из суставов, а грудь, кажется, разрывают напополам две противоположные силы – сила тяготения борется с его волей к жизни. И в любой момент сейчас что-то не выдержит; снова раздастся металлический скрежет, и они оба из первых рук узнают, как ощущается падение с высоты пять тысяч футов. – Я держу тебя, только не отпускай!

Дюйм за дюймом он болезненно тянет себя вверх, не отваживаясь всем весом налегать ни на что, и это похоже на приседания из ада, только приседания вверх ногами и болтаясь в воздухе. Он переползает через край разлома, а Баки ухитряется схватиться за фрагмент искореженного металла и тоже выбирается на безопасное место, а затем они оба растягиваются на полу вагона лицом вниз, хватая воздух и стараясь восстановить дыхание.

\- Это, - наконец провозглашает Баки, все еще отдуваясь. – Был самый глупый поступок, когда-либо совершенный тобой.

Стива распирает глупый смех. Он был готов умереть еще в возрасте двенадцати лет, когда впервые слег с пневмонией, но потерять Баки он не был готов никогда. 

– Да ну? То же самое ты говорил, когда я вломился в лабораторию Шмидта, чтобы спасти тебя. И когда поймал меня на подделке вербовочного листа.

\- И когда ты за школой пытался сцепиться с четырьмя парнями, каждый из которых был крупнее меня, - задумчиво добавляет Баки. Он лежит наполовину на Стиве, вжимаясь лицом в его лопатки, и Стив чувствует, как его трясет от смеси адреналина и сдерживаемого веселья. – Скатываешься в худшую сторону, Стиви.

И лучше не станет, говорит себе Стив, так что, давай, поцелуй его, давай же, он прямо здесь, если кто-нибудь сейчас взорвет поезд, ты никогда не получишь другого шанса. И на секунду он думает, что действительного может это сделать – притянуть Баки к себе и обхватить его лицо, и соединить их рты, потому что он не хочет умирать, не сделав этого. Но истерика быстро проходит, и он вспоминает, где находится.

\- Да, а ты упал с поезда, - говорит он, неохотно сдвигая голову Баки, чтобы сесть и дотянуться до своего исцарапанного щита. – Какой идиот так делает?

Баки хохочет. Стив достает его пистолет, отлетевший за большой черный контейнер, и отдает владельцу, и их пальцы соприкасаются, когда Баки забирает его.

– Такой же идиот как ты, - отвечает он, все еще улыбаясь. Теперь он улыбается реже, чем дома, и Стив научился дорожить каждой улыбкой.

(Когда они возвращаются в лагерь, он рисует эту улыбку полдюжины раз, и не дает никому посмотреть, что нарисовал).

***

 

В их первую ночь возвращения к цивилизации все хотят послушать про поезд. Кажется, Баки с удовольствием рассказывает и пересказывает историю о своем героическом спасении Стивом в обмен на бесконечный поток кружек пива, и возвращается в комнату, которую они делят на двоих, уже основательно за полночь. Судя по всему, он хорошо провел время: первые три пуговицы его униформы расстегнуты, растрепанные волосы спадают на глаза, а на шее напоминающая ожог отметинка, насчет которой Стив уверен, что это никакой ни ожог. От него слегка пахнет пивом, но глаза настороженные и воспаленные от недосыпа.

Взгляд этих глаз падает на Стива, который запихивает альбом под подушку и садится на койку. – Повеселился?

Стив понимает, что говорит резче, чем намеревался, и морщится от звуков собственного голоса. В лагере уже слишком многие видят в нем пуританского "херувима с пылающим мечом", который считает, что весело провести время – это не патриотично, и в некотором роде это забавно, но меньше всего ему хочется, чтобы Баки думал, что они правы. Но Баки, кажется, этого почти не замечает.

\- Не особенно, ведь тебя там не было, - отвечает он, плюхаясь рядом со Стивом. Его плечо касается бицепса Стива, и их колени ударяются друг о друга. Баки никогда не понимал концепции личного пространства. – Рядовая Лоррейн изо всех сил старалась меня напоить. Девушка заслуживает медаль за доблесть или еще что-нибудь.

Стив чувствует, как жгучее, неприятное ощущение поселяется внизу живота. Перед глазами внезапно возникает картинка - Пегги стреляет ему в голову в мастерской Старка, и он теперь точно знает, что она чувствовала. Он не уверен, лучше ему от этого или хуже. 

– Так почему она не преуспела? – интересуется он.

Баки пожимает плечами. 

– Как я сказал. Превращаюсь в тебя. И, - добавляет он, отпихивая Стива в сторону и падая поперек койки, - в виде добавочного побочного эффекта, я так накачан пивом, что лопну, если на меня дунуть. 

На такое утверждение лучший друг может ответить только одним образом, и Стив автоматически тянет руку, чтобы злодейски пощекотать Баки под ребрами (потому что, если даже великолепной агенту Картер разрешается при случае быть пассивно-агрессивной, то ему тоже можно). Баки ухмыляется, видя его намерения, и превентивно перекатывается ничком в снайперскую позицию, защищая себя и хватая воображаемую винтовку. Под его руками что-то шелестит, и он извлекает из-под подушки Стива альбом. Стив ощущает абсурдный укол беспокойства.

– Отдай!

Баки с некоей осторожностью бросает альбом ему на колени. 

– Нарисуй меня.

\- Ты никогда не сидишь спокойно достаточно долго, - жалкое оправдание, потому что Стив может не глядя идеально воспроизвести каждую черточку лица Баки и его тела – карандашом, углем или краской, за что испытывает ужасную, виноватую гордость.

\- Обещаю не дергаться, - говорит Баки, перекатываясь обратно. Видеть Баки, растянувшимся на койке Стива в наполовину расстегнутой рубашке и с полузакрытыми глазами – почти невыносимо, и Стив торопливо пятится назад и неуклюже опускается на шаткий стул. – Все равно я скоро вырублюсь. Стиви?

Стив перестает суетиться в поисках карандаша ровно настолько, чтоб посмотреть на Баки, молясь, чтобы не покраснеть. Безнадежно. Он уже чувствует растекающийся от щек к кончикам ушей и основанию шеи жар.

– Да?

\- Я дважды чуть не умер, - говорит Баки. Он не смотрит на Стива, просто таращится на изголовье койки, где обычно спит, и потому румянца не замечает. – Фотографии недостаточно хороши, знаешь ли. Хочу, чтобы у тебя осталось что-нибудь приличное на случай – на случай, если в третий раз мне не повезет.

Если бы он сказал это несколько лет назад, Стив бы встревожился и посоветовал не быть фаталистом. Но они уже не мальчики, и Стив на войне достаточно долго, поэтому он только с трудом сглатывает и бурчит нечто утвердительное. Баки не знает, что его портретами уже заполнены две трети альбома Стива.

\- И себя нарисуй для меня, - слегка улыбается Баки. – Изобрази себя по-настоящему красиво.

\- Это вряд ли, - отвечает Стив, устраиваясь с карандашом и открывая чистую страницу. – Получится непохоже.

\- Напрашиваемся на комплименты? – дразнит Баки, выгибая бровь. Стив снова начинает краснеть, потому что это не так, не совсем, но может и да, чуть-чуть? – Ты идиот, Роджерс. Не знаю, чего я с тобой связался.

Вскоре после этого он засыпает. Стив работает полночи, старательно прорисовывая каждую прядь волос и каждую складку униформы Баки, но пропускает отметину на шее Баки, потому что не он ее там оставил.

 

***

 

\- Забудь все, что я говорил, - бормочет Баки, когда они готовятся к прыжку. – Вот это – самая глупая вещь, которую мы делали.

\- Могло быть хуже, - откликается Стив. Машина полковника мчится за самолетом Шмидта, и ветер свистит в его волосах, отбрасывая их с лица.- Я мог настоять, чтобы пойти один.

Он не может удержаться и не бросить взгляд в сторону. У Баки такое выражение лица, которое Воющие Коммандос нежно окрестили Смертельным Взглядом, когда он сводит брови и надувает губы перед выстрелом, и которому Стив посвятил не меньше восьми страниц в своем альбоме. Баки перехватывает его взгляд, и они обмениваются улыбками, быстрыми и ободряющими, и Стив чувствует, как внутри пробегает дрожь – нечто близкое к трепету предвкушения, как будто они не собираются захватить самолет и возможно взорваться.

А затем Пегги кричит – Сейчас! – и они выпрыгивают из машины, и это не подходящее время, чтобы анализировать свои чувства.

Следующие пять минут – это хаос. Стив вырубает пару людей Шмидта и еще нескольких выбрасывает с самолета, все это время Баки рядом с ним, прикрывает спину. Сражаться легко, они двигаются как две половинки одного целого – гармония и мелодия, ритм и музыка – и Стив позволяет себе вообразить, что они снова в Бруклине, дерутся с бандой хулиганов в переулке за школой. Вот как должно быть, думает он, а вместо этого его бросали в мусорный бак, в то время как Баки отчаянно старался сохранить ему жизнь.

\- Стив! – кричит Баки. – Они запустили ядерные ракеты!

Стив разворачивается. Люк открыт, две ракеты готовы к старту, пилоты ГИДРЫ усаживаются по кабинам. Баки хватает его за руку. 

– На этой написано «Нью Йорк», - говорит он. У него снова Смертельный Взгляд. – Давай за Шмидтом, с этими я разберусь.

\- Баки…

\- Давай! – кричит Баки, и когда Стив карабкается в контрольную рубку, видит краем глаза, как вылетает в люк ракета для Нью Йорка, и вместе с ней Баки.

 

 

Мозг Стива переклинивает, и он не может, не будет мириться с фактом, что Баки нет. Поэтому он даже не удивляется, когда спотыкаясь, возвращается обратно в грузовой отсек после тяжелого боя и космического взрыва, и находит предназначенную для Нью Йорка ракету, загадочно вернувшуюся на место, Баки без сознания лежит в кабине. Его куртка насквозь пропитана кровью, а в волосах осколки разбитого стекла.

– Баки, - окликает Стив, и наклоняется, чтобы коснуться его плеча. – Эй, Бак!

Проходит минута – очень долгая минута, в течение которой Стив затаивает дыхание и не смеет думать ни о чем, за исключением «проснись, проснись, хватит спать» – но Баки раздражённо фыркает и с гримасой садится. 

– Видел бы… тьфу… видел бы ты другого парня, - говорит он, вытряхивая осколки стекла из волос. – Где Шмидт?

\- Самоиспарился, - Стив критически оглядывает Баки. Тот выглядит вполне вменяемым, для того, кто потерял столько крови, так что, или она не вся его, или Нечто случилось снова: феномен, когда Баки в бою получает пулю или удар ножом, или сотрясение мозга, а через день-другой он чудесным образом в полном порядке. Коммандос шепотом обсуждают, что же ГИДРА сделала с ним в той лаборатории, но никто ничего не говорит ему в лицо. – Слушай, у нас мало горючего, и здесь все еще дюжина ракет. Надо сажать самолет.

Баки со стоном выбирается из кабины. 

– А где парашюты?

\- В том-то и проблема, - говорит Стив. Он глубоко вздыхает, и Баки прищуривается. – Их здесь нет.

\- Что ж, тебе и не нужно, верно? Ты можешь спрыгнуть сейчас, я сообщу Пегги твои координаты, а потом я просто…

\- Заткнись, - обрывает Стив. – Заткнись сейчас же.

-… выберу пустынное местечко, чтобы приземлиться, и ты можешь найти меня попозже, и если доберешься быстро, все будет не так плохо.

\- Баки, - очень мягким, совсем непохожим на свой обычный, тоном говорит Стив. – Ракеты взорвутся при падении самолета.

Баки выпячивает подбородок с такой знакомой решимостью, за которую Стив его обожает и в то же время хочет врезать. Его рука рассеянно скользит в карман промокшей от крови куртки, будто нащупывая амулет. 

– Лучше я, чем мы оба.

\- Нет, - говорит Стив своим упертым тоном, который означает, что он сейчас козырнет рангом и не станет слушать возражений. – Лучше вместе, чем одному. 

Он не уверен, какого ответа ждет от Баки. На минуту воцаряется полное молчание, нарушаемое только приглушенным ревом мотора. Баки просто смотрит на него широко раскрытыми в безнадежной ярости глазами – эти глаза Стив рисовал сотни раз, и всякий раз оставался недоволен, потому что невозможно в статичной форме ухватить нечто столь изменчивое, столь живое – и затем, неожиданно, уголки его губ приподнимаются, и гнев сменяется на обреченную досаду. 

– Знаешь, - говорит он. – Я бы предпочел быть испаренным одной из тех лазерных штук. Выглядит быстро и безболезненно.

Стив выдыхает. Если они упадут, по крайней мере, будут вместе - как всегда было предназначено. – Что ж, хотя бы, - отвечает он, подставляя Баки свое плечо и помогая добраться до контрольной рубки. – Это будет наша последняя глупость.

 

 

Самолет ныряет носом вниз, и они держатся за руки.

Стив первым протягивает руку жестом, который мысленно репетировал еще с тех времен, когда они учились в школе, и его руки были такими маленькими, что Баки мог одной своей ладонью накрыть обе его. Он всегда воображал, что если осмелится попытаться в реальности, Баки на секунду застынет, а затем найдет остроумную реплику, сведя все к шутке, и следующая девушка, которую Баки уболтает пойти с ним, будет смотреть на него с жалостью.

Но они в двадцати тысячах футов над землей и быстро падают, и Баки ничего такого не делает, просто сжимает протянутую ему руку и вопросительно смотрит. Пол кабины наклоняется под крутым углом вниз, и они хватаются за приборный щиток свободными руками, чтобы удержаться и не упасть на контрольную панель, но Стиву даже не приходит в голову, что можно использовать баланс в качестве оправдания. Он подчеркнуто беззаботно пожимает плечами, и сейчас, даже сейчас, чувствует, как горят щеки.

– Я подумал, что у нас не будет другого шанса.

Пятнадцать тысяч футов. 

– Ты выбрал неподходящее время, - ворчит Баки.

\- Ну извини. Дольше ждать не могу.

\- Ждать? – переспрашивает Баки. И прежде чем Стив отвечает, он закатывает глаза, оглядываясь вокруг, будто они просто ведут старый спор в столовой, или в их старой квартире в Бруклине – которая стараниями Баки не взлетит на воздух вместе с остальным Нью Йорком. – К черту тебя и твое терпение, Роджерс.

\- Ты имеешь в виду нетерпение?

Десять тысяч футов.

– Заткнись, - говорит Баки. Он выглядит обиженным на что-то, но руку не убирает. Его Смертельный Взгляд адресован лобовому стеклу, за которым навстречу несется белая твердь, чтобы встретить их как старый друг в доках, и Стив решает, что можно спокойно переплести их пальцы вместе. В любом случае, когда они умрут, Баки не сможет дразнить его на этот счет.

На высоте пять тысяч футов Баки делает шаг к нему, сокращая дистанцию, и они стоят плечом к плечу над тревожно завывающей приборной панелью.

На двух тысячах футов они по спирали пикируют в лед, и Стив говорит. 

– Я немного боюсь.

«Немного» на их специальном коде означает «ужасно», это единственный приемлемый ответ на вопросы типа «это больно?», или «ты голоден?», или «здесь слишком холодно?».

– Да, Стиви, - тихо отзывается Баки. – Я тоже.

На одной тысяче футов они пригибаются к полу, укрываются щитом Стива, и Баки прижимает их сплетенные пальцы к своим губам.

Прямо перед ударом Стив слышит смех Баки. 

 

 

***  
Первый разговор Стива Роджерса и Баки Барнса спустя шестьдесят пять лет проходит примерно так:

\- Неужели? Бейсбольный матч 1941? Они не слишком утруждались изучением?

\- Может быть, у них персонала не хватает. А может, нас не сочли фанатами бейсбола.

\- Тогда они, очевидно, не знают так много, как сами утверждают, потому как ты в 1943 написал мне дюжины писем, где пересказал все игры, которые я пропустил, пока был занят тем, что подставлялся под пули - и все эти письма я сохранил.

\- Да ну? Это, о, ух ты, это же… ты говоришь, они прочли наши письма? О, Боже, прошу, не говори, что они читали наши письма.

 

***

 

В 2011 Баки сам себе назначает миссию отрастить волосы, длину которых ранее ограничивал армейский устав, и к этой задаче приступает с огромным воодушевлением, а Стив – когда видит результат – всецело поддерживает.

Они поселяются в квартире в Бруклине, за которую платит и которую охраняет ЩИТ (организация, как никакая другая, полная страшилок, и если бы Стив был честен сам с собой, единственная причина, по которой он согласился присоединиться - Пегги помогала ее основать). Квартира не намного больше их прежней, но в ней имеется множество отличий, например огромный телевизор с плоским экраном, показывающий около пяти сотен каналов, и компьютер размером с журнал, который, если верить потомку Говарда Старка, способен делать почти все на свете.

Гораздо важнее, что обогреватель работает.

Однажды утром Стив возвращается с пробежки и находит Баки, распростертым на полу гостиной, атакующим с помощью ножниц огромную картонную коробку. Его темные джинсы выглядят такими тесными, что это должно быть больно, а черная кожаная куртка, сидит как влитая. Стив чуть не садится мимо кресла. 

– Это что?

\- Вещи, которые спасли с самолета, - отвечает Баки. – Некоторые в лучшем состоянии, чем другие, в зависимости от того, в каком музее они находились, но…о, вот твой старый костюм.

Стив что-то бурчит и тянется за своим планшетом. Он уже почти привык пользоваться стилом, и думает, что можно сделать набросок Баки, разлегшегося на ковре, с растрепанными волосами, триумфально спадающими ему на глаза. Баки выуживает пухлый сверток одежды из коробки и расстегивает молнию на другом. 

– А вот и моя куртка!

Вот теперь Стив поднимает глаза, потому что у него сохранилось множество приятных воспоминаний о Баки, отлично смотревшемся в этой синей шерстяной куртке. Баки поднимает куртку со знакомой эмблемой Воющих Коммандос, все еще пришпиленной к рукаву, выворачивает карманы один за другим и сосредоточенно хмурит брови.

– Полегче, а то оторвешь! – советует Стив.

\- Я кое-что положил в передний карман, - хмурится Баки. – Черт побери… ох!

Он бросает куртку и поднимает что-то со дна коробки. Движимый любопытством, Стив присоединяется к нему на полу и заглядывает через плечо. Это сильно помятый портрет мужчины в униформе, выполненный карандашом, запятнанный чем-то сильно напоминающим кровь, и для сохранности завернутый в пластиковый пакет. Сердце делает сальто, Стив узнает лицо и свою подпись внизу – этот автопортрет он нарисовал для Баки сразу после того, как они чуть не свалились с поезда, небрежно и впопыхах, потому что был почти уверен, что Баки шутил, утверждая, что хочет его получить, и существовала тысяча других вещей, которые он бы нарисовал с бОльшим удовольствием, чем собственное лицо.

– Ты его оставил, - обвиняющее говорит он.

Баки пожимает плечами. 

– Я же просил его у тебя, верно?

\- Он ужасен, - заявляет Стив, чувствуя, как бьется в горле пульс. – Я удивлен, что кто-то побеспокоился его сохранить.

\- Ну, ты рисовал меня больше пятисот раз, а Пегги, может, раз триста, но это единственный сделанный тобой автопортрет. Это историческая ценность. Кроме того, - добавляет Баки с немалым самодовольством. – Он был в кармане героя войны в момент его гибели.

Оба таращатся на рисунок, разделяя удивление. Стив думает о своих других альбомах и испытывает момент чистой паники, задаваясь вопросом, куда подевались все нарисованные им портреты Баки - висят сейчас в музее, или на них наложили лапу частные коллекционеры? Он откашливается, ощущая настоятельную потребность что-нибудь сказать, и осознавая, как близко они сидят, прижимаясь друг к другу от плеча до колена. 

– Господи, Барнс, - говорит он. – Вот уж не знал, что ты такая размазня.

\- Кто бы говорил, - парирует Баки. Он намеренно откидывается назад, его волосы скользят вдоль щеки Стива. Его шампунь пахнет яблоками. – Помнится, ты схватил меня за руку прямо перед тем, как мы упали.

Стив сам знает, что слишком громко втягивает воздух. На секунду он почти жалеет, что они не погибли во льдах, в конце концов.

– Если честно, я думал, что это наши последние минуты на земле.

Баки откладывает рисунок и разворачивается к нему лицом. Он все еще улыбается, в последнее время он всегда улыбается, и их врач Сэм считает, что он хорошо воспринял новый век, будто всегда в нем жил, но его глаза серьёзны. 

– Так это был одноразовый жест?

Проведя семьдесят лет жизни влюбленным в лучшего друга, Стив сумел убедить себя, что им никогда не придется вести этот разговор. Что-то всегда случается и спасает его задницу: разражается война, или Баки знакомится с девушкой, или они падают на самолете, и в результате оказываются ископаемыми, на десятилетия вмороженными в лед. Он затаивает дыхание в ожидании привычных катастроф – может, улица взорвется, может, астероид свалится – но все, что происходит – Баки складывает руки и глядит Смертельным Взглядом. И у Стива, который не моргнув глазом встречал хулиганов, нацистов, и психа, который выглядел как демонический петух, начинается гипервентиляция.

Он делает глубокий вдох и медленно выдыхает.

– Ты знаешь, что это не правда, - говорит он, тщательно выбирая слова. – Иначе бы ты не спросил.

Выражение лица Баки несколько смягчается, становится слегка лукавым. 

– Знаешь, я готов падать на любом количестве самолетов, только чтобы сделать это еще раз, - заявляет он. – Но было бы совсем неплохо подержаться за руки на нескольких, ну, не угрожающих жизни свиданиях. Просто для разнообразия. Если ты не против. 

Стив кивает. Затем кивает еще раз, с большим энтузиазмом. Все проходит намного лучше, чем он смел надеяться, и он знает, что вероятно не стоит испытывать удачу, но кое-что в интонациях Баки намекает, что тот так же нервничает, как он сам. И если они на равных, тогда почему, черт возьми, нет? 

– Мы могли бы сделать еще кое-что, - говорит он. – Например, ээ…

И ртом решительно демонстрирует, что именно.

Баки негромко восклицает, в равной степени удивленно и восторженно, а затем возвращает поцелуй. Он на вкус как шоколад и мята, и его язык умелый и энергичный, и его смех отдается во рту Стива как благословение. Когда они прерываются на подышать, Стив обнаруживает, что Баки в какой-то момент взобрался ему на колени, живописно разбросав ноги, что казалось бы невозможно в этих джинсах.

– Рад видеть, что ты обзавелся яйцами, пока мы спали, - тянет Баки, его зрачки предвкушающее расширены. – Думал, ты никогда не осмелишься на это.

\- Я осмеливался на множество вещей, - наигранно-грозно сообщает Стив. – Большинству из них ты был свидетелем.

Баки усмехается, наклоняясь чтобы быстро чмокнуть его в ключичную ямку, а Стив притягивает его для соответствующего продолжения и думает, что этот век ему начинает по-настоящему нравиться.

 

The End


End file.
